1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure design of a circuit board, and in particular to a conductive connection structure for a conductive wiring layer of a flexible circuit board.
2. The Related Arts
Most of various kinds of electronic equipment uses circuit boards or flexible flat cables for positioning various types of necessary circuit components and connectors and for transmitting electronic signals. In the manufacturing art of circuit boards, wiring techniques are applied to form extended signal transmission lines on a surface of a substrate for transmission of electronic signals.
Being commonly adopted in structure designs of flexible circuit boards, a flexible circuit board generally comprises a lamination structure that is composed of a first conductive wiring layer, a first covering layer, and a second covering layer vertically stacked over each other. To enable a conductive wiring layer to be used as a signal transmission line, a grounding line, a power transmission line, a shielding layer, an impedance control layer, or to provide the function of signal wire jumper and conductive connection, it is a common practice to form a conductive through hole in the lamination structure of the flexible circuit board to realize electrical connection. For the known techniques, it is tedious and sophisticated to form the conductive through hole and it is generally impossible to effectively simplify the operation and reduce the cost.